The present disclosure relates generally to an incontinence aid. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to incontinence aids designed for men and women respectively.
An estimated 25% of women over the age of 35 experience some level of urinary incontinence. Childbirth and menopause can potentially increase a woman's likelihood of urinary incontinence.
Men also experience urinary incontinence, albeit at a lower rate. An estimated 10% of men suffer from some level of urinary incontinence. Prostate issues can often be to blame for male urinary incontinence.
As life expectancy of the average person increases, the demand for incontinence products similarly increases. Urinary incontinence becomes increasingly likely with age, particularly in individuals aged 65 or older. Indeed, the global products market for disposable incontinence products was over $8 billion in 2015. This figure is expected to grow beyond $12 billion by 2024.
Many urinary incontinence products are bulky and prevent a user from wearing certain clothing. Some urinary incontinence products may suffer from insufficient leakage protection, thereby preventing a user from enjoying a fully active life without the fear of having an accident in public.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved incontinence aid according to the present disclosure that may address one or more of the above issues.